revived
by itachi's-worst-nightmare
Summary: itachi was killed by sasuke, right? wrong. and it's not the only surprise. where does our little cherryblossom come in all this? and kids? read and review to find out.
1. memories of us

Itachi Sakura

Itachi Sakura

Sakura's point of view

"Hurry up! Pakkun is loosing the trail!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, we're going as fast as we-"

We all stopped. Itachi was lying on the ground. I ran to him without thinking and yelled for him.

_Flashback_

"_Hai! Ka! Y…a!"_

_I fell to the forest floor, exhausted from the workout. _

"_w- Why can't I get strong? Why do I work and work and work … and nothing happens?" I asked myself._

"_Hey Itachi, look at this. Girl worked herself to exhaustion. Can I kill her?" a voice said._

"_No," the other said._

_I fell unconscious and woke up with my head in someone's lap._

"_Good evening, cherry blossom," the second voice sad._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am Itachi. This is my partner, Kisame. Why did you work yourself so hard?"_

"_I… I…," I sighed," my teammates have always protected me. I want to protect them for a change," I explained._

"_Hn… we could train you if you like."_

"_What?" the fish man Kisame and I said at the same time._

"_In secret, of course. What do you say?"_

_I paused._

"_I will do it."_

_(2__nd__ flash)_

_I threw up. Ino patted my back._

"_You've been like this for 3 weeks. Here, I got this at the pharmacy on my way over. Take it."_

"_Ino, I'm not pregnant… could…I couldn't… could I?"_

_I screamed._

_(End flashbacks)_


	2. surprise, surprise

I searched for anything

I searched for anything. A breath, a pulse, anything, but nothing.

"Itachi, don't leave me to do this alone. You're going to be a father, so please, please, breathe. Breathe!"

"Sakura…," a familiar voice said.

I looked up at my old teammate and the uncle of my unborn child.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura, let's go home. Our mission is complete. It looks like he's coming home this time," Kakashi called.

Sasuke kept his eyes on my watering ones and extended his hand to help me up.

"Why are you crying? He was a criminal-"

I stopped Naruto's sentence.

"Because, he wasn't what you all thought, Naruto. He was good. He… he was… he was going to have a family. "

"What do you mean? He killed his family!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough, Dope. You're upsetting her."

Sasuke looked down at me.

"A family?"

I nodded, "his… his girlfriend… she's pregnant. She was going to tell him when he came tomorrow to see her."

Sai laughed," **He** had a **girlfriend**?"

I nodded, suddenly proud of the fact that I was **his** girlfriend and was having **his** child.

"Yes, he did. And if you say one more crossword she's sure to kick your ass," I warned.

He did. I swore at him and tried to run at him, but Sasuke and Naruto stopped me.

"Sakura! What's gotten into you?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke activated his sharigun.

"She's pregnant," he said in amazement.

Everyone froze solid.


	3. how? why? when? who?

"How

"How?"

"Why?"

"When?"

"Who?"

They asked. I looked at Itachi.

"I… - how? You know how. Why? Because I was drunk. When? About two months ago. Who… Itachi. Itachi is the father."

I prepared for yelling and screaming and slapping, but all that came was sobs and a hug from Sasuke.

"Sakura… thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"Giving my brother a chance when no one else would. I understand everything now, and I'm going home willingly. I want to go home," he said.

I hugged my teammate and the uncle of mine and Itachi's unborn child.

"I guess I have to go to Tsunadae as soon as we get back to Konaha," I said to Kakashi.

Everyone looked at him. He nodded," the council will have to trial you. I'm sorry, Sakura. But it's the law. Unless you end it before we get back to Konaha."

"No," I said protectively.

He nodded," then we will escort you two back to Konaha. Come on."

As I walked to Tsunadae's office, Kakashi said," Sakura, I hope things go well. I understand that you can't help love. I won't say I approve, but I'll help you any way I can. As will Sasuke, I'm sure."

I smiled at my father figure," thank you, Master Kakashi."

He smiled under his mask and left me to face the one thing I feared most other then the Akatsuki Leader. Only these two people could take all I had left of my family away.

**okay, i know the chapters are short, but i'll add a lot of chapters so it makes up for it. R&R Plz?**


	4. the council's decision

"Kakashi said you where pregnant… with Itachi Uchiha's child," Tsunadae explained

"Kakashi said you where pregnant… with Itachi Uchiha's child," Tsunadae explained.

"Yes, I am."

"And you refuse to abort it?"

"Yes."

"The council is expecting us. Let's go."

"Please explain the situation in full, Sakura Haruno," the old woman said.

"You see… I have been taking lessons from Itachi Uchiha for the past two and a half years. It turned into more then just training, and well… now I'm pregnant with the Uchiha heir or heiress. I know the situation with Itachi Uchiha, so don't tell me I have to abort it because he was a missing ninja. He wasn't at all, was he? He was a full citizen of Konaha and an Anbu captain."

They looked surprised that I knew this information. I kept on.

"You ordered him to kill his family, with the exception of his little brother, and sent him immediately on a mission to obtain all kinds of information. I was the only person he ever told this. His partner knew, but he was in the same situation, wasn't he?"

"You are correct, Haruno," the old woman said.

"Yes. You are. And we expect it not to leave the ninja within Konaha and Siboku. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We will allow you to keep the Uchiha heir, but explain the situation to his brother also. We understand Itachi is dead. His name will be added to the KIA stone. Take care of the child, Kunoichi. We will explain this to Tsunadae. You are dismissed."

"Thank you," I said.


	5. adored by a little girl

Okay, I know it's been a while

**Okay, I know it's been a while. Sorry guys. I hope you read this next chapter. Enjoy!**

_1 year and 7 months later_

"Happy birthday, Iyuri," Sasuke said as he handed his niece the necklace.

"You have to take care of this because it was your daddy's, okay? He was going to give it to you today."

The pink haired girl's eyes lit up.

"Okay uncie. I do that."

He put it around her neck. She said, "Mommy, can we go see Daddy's grave tonight? I promise I'll be good."

I smiled at my little girl. Even though he was gone, she adored her dad. I almost cried every time I saw my Sama in her silver eyes.

"Yes, we'll go. Thank you for, Sasuke. She loves everything to do with her Daddy."

He smiled. How I'd missed my teammate.

"I know. I know you miss him too, Sakura. I do too."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead and hugged Iyuri. Then he disappeared.

"Let's go eat, sweetie. Then we'll go to Daddy's spot."

Little did I know what I'd find when we got there.


	6. i got a present and a fishy grin

we walked up to my lover's grave and sat there while Iyuri talked to her daddy.

"... and uncie gabe me you'we neckwace today. i take cawe ob it, daddy, i pwomise."

i smiled, but immediately stoopped when an unfamiliar, strong charka came.

"Iyuri, hide behind daddy's gravestone."

"kay mama."

i pulled out a kuni and got ready.

"hold on, kitten, i ain't gunna hurt you," a familliar voice called.

i ran to it.

"oh god, kisame! you scared the life out of me! i thought you were a rounge!"

he smiled his fishy grin.

"i got Iyuri a present i think you'll like too."

my chest leaped when i saw it.

"itachi, you're alive..."


	7. family reunion

"Oh my god, itachi! How did this happen!?"

He smirked/smiled.

"It took some doing, but a medic was able to kepp me alive while I ."

I kissed him.

"Mommy?"

"Sweety, come here. Look who's here."

"Daddy!"

She ran to him and he picked her up, hugging her.

"Iruyi, my baby girl. Iruyi."

"I love you, Daddy. I know you come home."

He kissed her cheek.

"I'm home. And I'm never leaving again."

I smiled and hugged Kisame and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for this."

He smiled," no problem. Besides, he's my partner and my best friend. How could I not do something?"

I smiled and hw left. I yurned back to my family. Itachi was home. And he was never leaving.


End file.
